Next To You
by SwedishAussie
Summary: Its five in the morning and i cant go to sleep cuz i wish that you knew what you mean to me. Will Gabriella tell Troy she wants to be next to him? TxG oneshot songfic


Hey guys, I just found this on my computer. I wrote it while I was on holidays a few weeks ago so it kinda ruff. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is a songfic oneshot to "Next To You" by Jordin Sparks. Hope you like it…

xoxox

SwedishAussie

Gabriella's POV

I lay in my bed not being able to sleep. I really should be, I have school tomorrow. But its 2 in the morning and my mind is to full of stuff to go to sleep. Well it's not really that much stuff, it's more like one boy stuck in my mind. He's stuck there like a song that keeps being played on the radio.

He's perfect. He's nice, sweet ad super cute.

Damn you Troy Bolton. Why do you have to be so good looking too?

I look at the clock again to see that only a minute has gone by when it feels like its been an hour. I really wish I could just go to sleep.

I don't even have the nerve to call him and when I'm around him I get a bit shy.

I just want to get next to him.

The thing that confuses me the most is that I don't know if we are friends or if we are more than that. Since I came to East High a year ago we have been friends but we also flirt all the time, which makes me more confused, I mean what are we?

All I know is, I want to get next to him.

Maybe I am imagining that we flirt around and that we are more than, but it feels so real.

Whenever we are together I can't help but smile. I get this feeling when I'm around him and I feel so happy.

I actually think he feels it too, but maybe I'm crazy though he is always smiling when I'm around.

On a few occasions I have seen him stare at me a little longer than usual and it always makes me wonder how he feels about me.

I really can't sleep and now its 3.30 in the morning. Time is going by so slowly. I gotta find something to do.

Hmmm, I just finished the book I was reading and I don't have a new one yet.

How about I just write a song.

I grab my songbook from my draw in my nightstand, open to a blank page and grab a pen and then I start to write what I am feeling.

……………………

_(1 hour and 30 min later)_

Ok now I got the first verse and the chorus written. I just need another verse to finish the song and I'm stuck.

I'll just stop now and try to get some sleep.

I lie back down in my soft warm bed and close my eyes, but as soon as I do all I can see is his face again.

That got me thinking… the other day when I was talking to a friend she said that he said that I was out of his league.

I mean he is such a fool. Can't he tell that I want to be next to him and that I feel the same for him.

I really wish he knew what I feel for him. Maybe I should just get some nerve and find a way to tell him myself.

I want us to get together and end this mystery.

Since I can't sleep again, I just grab my songbook again and continue to write another verse for my song.

When I finished the song I got into bed again and finally I could go to sleep. Even though I will only get 2 hours of sleep because I have to get up for school at 7.

…………………

_(Later at school) (At the lockers just before lunch)_

We are just about to have lunch and Kelsi and I are standing at my locker.

We are talking while I am putting my books in my locker when suddenly a piece of paper falls out of my bag and onto the floor.

Kelsi got down quickly and picket it up while at the same time reads what it is. It's the song I wrote earlier this morning about how I feel about Troy.

"What's this Gabi?" she asks as she hand the paper back.

"Ummm, its nothing Kelsi, just a song I wrote." I reply as I quickly stuff the paper back into my bag.

"Gabi that's not nothing, its really good… is it about Troy?" she asks as we walk towards the cafeteria.

Wow, I wonder how she got that so quickly. Well I guess its kind of obvious that I like Troy but still it can't be too obvious because he hasn't worked it out yet.

"Yeah it is," I say as I blush "thank you."

"You know I could help you write some music for the song if you want." She says after a short while of silence.

"Really?" she is so nice.

"Yeah common lets go do it now" she says while she grabs my arm and drags me towards the music room.

When we arrive at the music room she sits down at the piano and asks me to sing her the song.

(Later on at the end of lunch & the song is finished)

We are walking back to get our books for English when Kelsi is the first to speak.

"Gabi, you gotta tell Troy how you feel."

"I know…I just don't know how." I tell her. I mean I really don't, every time I try I chicken out.

"Wait a minute Gabi, how about you perform the song at the social tonight?"

………………

That was a few hours ago now and after she suggested that there was no way of getting out of it.

So now I am standing here backstage with Kelsi at the social.

I'm wearing a short red dress with a silk ribbon just under my chest, I have my black peep-toe 4-inch heels on and my hair and makeup is all done. I have a microphone in my hand and all I am doing is waiting for someone to introduce me.

No one at the social has seen me yet because I came through the backstage door. I think everyone is going to get a shock when they see because even though I'm friends with Troy and Sharpay. People still see me as the geek.

"…Please welcome Gabriella Montez" I hear someone say into the other microphone and with that I take a deep breath and walk onto the stage.

As I walk out I can hear everyone gasp at the way I look.

I smile as I meet Troy's eyes while Kelsi starts to play the piano. I walk into the middle of the stage and start to sing my song.

**Oh, oh  
Mhm  
Oh, oh  
Yeah yeah  
Oh, oh  
Ooooh**

Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is I gotta get next to you  
Yeah I gotta get next to you 

I sway to the music while I sing and slowly start walking to the front of the stage.

**  
Sitting here turning minutes in the hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
Cuz you don't know that I gotta get next to you  
**

I walk towards one side of the stage and while im singing the chorous I walk towards the otherside, moving my body to the music at the same time.

**  
Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder **

By now im back in the middle of the stage and guess who is standing right infront of me. All my friends are there cheeroing me on and yes that includes Troy. Our eyes lock as I continue the song.

**  
So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you  
**

I sway from side to side and point at Troy once before walking and dancing around again.

**  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh**

Asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I gotta get next to you  
Oh, yeah  
It's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
Cuz I wish, yeah I wish you knew what you mean to me  
Baby, let's get together and end this mystery  


All while I was singing I could feel Troys blue eyes on me. They followed me around the whole stage while I moved.

**  
Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you  
**

I walk back towards Troy and stand right at the end of the stage.

**  
Whatcha gotta say  
Watcha gotta do  
How you get the one you want  
To wanna get next to you  
Watcha gotta say  
Watcha gotta do  
How you get the one you want  
To wanna get next to you  
Watcha gotta say  
Watcha gotta do  
How you get the one you want  
To wanna get next to you  
Watcha gotta say  
Watcha gotta do  
How you get the one you want  
To wanna get next to you, yeah yeah  
To wanna get next to you  
**

Sitting down on the edge of the stage. I reach my arm out towards Troy. He grabs my hand and moves so he is right infront of me, holding my hand with one of his while the other one is placed on my knee. Our eyes lock as I continue to sing the end of the song.

**  
Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
So baby, call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you**

Oh, oh  
Yeah  
Oh, oh  
Next to you  
Oh, oh  
Yeah  
I gotta get next to you

As I finish the last note of the song Troy moves his hand up to the side of my face while slowly leaning his head towards mine.

Slowly and softly our lips connect for the first time sending sparks through my whole body. We break apart with smiles on our faces.

We are brought out of our trance when we hear our friends scream out "finally."

"Huh?" Troy and I say at he sane time while looking confused at our friends.

"Anyone could tell how you guys felt about each other for a very long time." Chad says which confuses me a bit. I mean he is normally not this smart.

Both Troy and I look away embarrassed.

"Oh just kiss her again already." Sharpay screams at Troy and before I know it I can feel his soft lips on mine again. I respond by moving my hand up around his neck and pull him closer so he is standing in-between my legs with his hands placed around my waist and in my hair.

"Ok we don't want to see that." We hear Taylor say which makes us break apart laughing along with our friends.

All through the whole night I spent my time dancing and talking to Troy and all my friends. The smile I got after the first kiss not leaving my face at all.

While Troy and I are slow dancing tightly together at the end of the song I suddenly get a huge smile on my face as I am thinking about Troy.

I realise I spaced out when I feel Troy's lips on mine again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks as we look into each other's eyes.

All I can think off is to say back is "I'm finally next to you."

Troy just smiles and pulls me into another long kiss and then says, "good because i'm not letting you move."

Plz Review and tell me what you think…

**Love SwedishAussie**


End file.
